A Coward's Tale
by Katie-Lynn94
Summary: What happens when Paul imprints on a woman who just wants to give him hell-and for a good reason?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I started into the sun setting over the ocean, I can't believe after all this time, I came back here. And why? My god, why? I thought.

"Momma?" a tiny voice called above the crashing waves. That's why.

I turned to face that voice, my 5 year old daughter- her waist length jet-black hair blew gently in the wind, while her jade eyes gleamed with excitement as she played in the water. Those traits she inherited from me, her high cheekbones and tan skin she got from her father. I wondered when they'd meet.

"Layla honey, you're gonna get your clothes all wet." I gently scolded her as I scooped her up into my arms.

"Momma, why are you so sad?" Layla asked touching my cheeks.

I hugged her close. "Momma's fine baby." I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of salt water, and woods. It was peaceful here. Just as I remembered it. I opened my eyes to see a tall, muscular figure strolling out of the woods towards me. On instinct I pulled Layla closer to me.

"Momma! Put me down. I wanna play." She cried.

I ignored her protests and turned away from the stranger.

"Jacey! Jace wait!" A very familiar voice called a voice I had not heard since I left La Push 5 years ago. I turned toward the voice, it was the boy-or should I call him a man because that's what he resembled more. I placed Layla back in the sand and whispered "Now, stay here baby please, just for a little bit." Then walked toward the stranger.

"Jake? Jacob Black? Is that you?" I asked tucking my shoulder length hair behind my ears.

"Yes" He nodded. Now that I was closer I could see that it was Jake under all that tanned muscle, I could see the Jake I knew back when we were 15, back before everything happened. Suddenly Jake grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, I couldn't breathe.

"J-Jake, I can't br-br-breathe!" I managed to gasp while pushing him away.

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming back!" Jake said accusingly releasing all of me except my hand.

"I didn't know I was until recently." I replied while massaging my arm, "Geez, when did you get so strong, and hot?" My hand that was still in his was oddly warm, despite the dropping weather, and the wind.

"About two years after you left." Jake smiled, glancing into the woods.

"Momma, are you okay? Layla asked appearing between my legs.

"I'm fine." I said my voice cracking. I glanced up at Jake (for he towered over my 5'4" figure) did he hear? Did he see who she resembled?

"Jacey, Jace… is she…Paul's?" Jake asked, his eyes wide, stuffing his hands uncertainly in the pockets of his sweatpants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I nodded; I guess it was obvious; I was stupid to come back. Stupid to believe Paul had changed and grew up. I turned away and picked up Layla.

"Come on, Layla. It's cold and we should get home and get some food. Are you hungry sweetie?" I asked forcing my voice to be normal.

Layla nodded and snuggled her head into my neck, "Me sleepy."

I smiled. "Well, let's get home." Without looking back I started to walk towards the parking lot, where my red Jeep Wrangler was parked. I buckled Layla into her booster seat and closed the passenger door before walking being the Jeep to the driver's side. I chanced a glance towards the beach and Jake wasn't there.

I sighed. Why did everything have to be so hard? I thought while opening the door. Seconds later though the door was slammed shut. I barely muffed my scream as I saw it was only Jake.

"Jeez, Jake trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked smiling slightly, placing my hand over my pounding heart.

But, Jake's face had no trace of joking upon it. His eyes were dark, unlit, bare and his mouth was set in a thin line, his entire body shook as he asked "Does Paul know?" His voice was tight, angry.

I glanced over at Layla and sighed, "Yes Jake. He knows. He's denied both me and her for years. I want her to have a father in her life but not him. He doesn't deserve to know her! Not after he denied us, and called me a lying slut. We deserve better than that."

Without another word, Jake tore off towards the woods and disappeared. I shook my head in confusion and jumped into my Jeep. I drove off to my new/old home. My new home with my daughter- my old childhood home. My mom died and my dad gave me this house to get me out of the place I was living, a tinny tiny apartment in the middle of a city- not the best place to raise a child. Nothing like a small town where we are living now.

The house wasn't much, 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room and sunroom but it was enough. All the space I and Layla needed. We could even get a dog or some other pet. We had moved in 2 days ago and were mostly unpacked. Layla claimed the biggest room but I talked her down to the middle-sized room, leaving the smallest and most of the house to storage.

It wasn't long after I started cooking dinner for me and Layla when there was knock on the door.

"I'll get it Mommy!" Layla screamed as she came barreling down the hallway, I stepped out of the kitchen and grabbed her mid-run.

"How about we open it together?" I asked so I swung her up on my hip. Together we opened the door to reveal Jake and another young man standing there.

"Hey, Jace. This is my friend Seth. Mind if we come in?" Jake asked stepping in my house without another word.

"Sure, it's not like saying no would have stopped you anyway." I replied raising my eyebrows towards Jake's friend Seth, who was staring at my daughter with a strange look on his face- a look that conveyed many different emotions, happy, content, worry, fear, and something that could be love. Wait, love? I threw Jake a warning glare and his eyes followed mine. He jabbed Seth in the side, Seth then looked at me.

"Hey, I'm Seth. I take it you're the Jacey that Jake's been talking about. And who's this?" Seth asked his eyes back on my daughter.

"Her name is Layla. My daughter." I said turning my back and going back to the kitchen. "Hey, Lay why don't you go play with your toys why mommy finishes cooking dinner?" I told her as I placed her back on the ground. Layla tore off towards the sunroom where most of her toys were at this point.

Jake and Seth seemed to be having a silent conversation, only with their eyes and various nodding, Seth looked at me. "Do you mind if I go play with Layla? I love kids."

I thought it over. Seth didn't seem threating, and I was sure if he put Layla in danger then Jake would kill him. I felt safe leaving Layla with him. I nodded. "Back room."

Seth smiled and left the room. Jake leaned against my counter, "Mmh, what's cooking?"

"Mac and cheese. It's one of the only things that I can get Layla to eat. She's so picky." I smiled at the thought of my daughter while stirring the pot.

Jake smiled at me and tucked my hair behind my ears, "I have something to tell you and you probably won't like it."

I narrowed my eyes, how can it be that there's already something that I won't like happening in my life? "What is it Jacob?" I only used his full name instead of his nickname when I was angry.

"I saw Paul. And I kinda, maybe, sorta freaked out on him and told him he better get his effing act together and start being a father to his daughter." Jake said softly while avoiding his eyes.

I don't know what made me do it, but I raced up to Jake and slapped him across the face with all the force I could muster. "How could you! Jake it wasn't your fucking place. This is my goddamn life and my goddamn daughter. I would have fucking talked to Paul when I was ready!" I shouted twirling away from Jake.

He stared at me, like the slap didn't affect him. His eyes were blank-unlit. "This isn't just about you anymore Jacey, This is about Layla. She deserves a father, and Paul he deserves to know his daughter. You're selfish to keep them from knowing each other."

"Get the fuck out of my house." I pointed towards the door.

Jake strode towards the door and called "Seth. We're leaving. Let's go." And both were gone. I slammed the door behind them.

"Momma, I like that boy. He's nice." Layla said as she hugged my legs. I just shook my head and fought back tears, how could this move seem so right, yet so wrong at the same time?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Layla chattered away while we ate, but I couldn't pay attention to what she was saying, all I could think about was Jake. As I was washing the dishes there was a solid resounding knock on the door and my heart sunk, it could only be him. There was no one else that would come visit us, not after I fought with my only friend like I did. I slowly dried my hands; I wanted to delay this moment for as long as possible. I hoped Layla wouldn't come to the door as I swung it open.

Paul looked so different, he was huge. Even taller than Jake. Probably around 6'9" and he was muscular then Jake to. His hair was shorter, spiked up to keep it out of the away. His eyes used to be cold, dark and empty. But now, his eyes shown with light, happiness and love. Wait love? The same look that was on Seth's face when he met Layla is how Paul was looking at me now.

"Jacey?" Paul asked. His voice was different, light sweet.

"What do you want, Paul?" I growled ducking out of the house and lightly closing the door behind me. I silently prayed that Layla would not come looking for me.

"Jacey, I know you may hate me but I need to be part of your life and part of our daughter's life too." Paul pleaded reaching out and grabbing my hand. I stepped out of his reach.

"Don't touch me Paul. You don't even know my daughter's name. To be a father, you have to know about your child, you have to care for a child; you have to be there for a child. Where have you been Paul? What have you done for my child Paul?" I said angrily fighting back the urge to hit him. I turned away from him and faced the woods.

"You wouldn't let me be here for you. You ran away from here." Paul argued stepping in my line of vision.

"Why the fuck did I leave Paul? Did I want to leave? No. You denied me, you called me a whore. What kind of father does that? What kind of man does that?" I seethed turning and slamming my fist into the porch railing. Pain shot up my arm, but my anger dulled it.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I wanna be part of your lives now. I wanna make things right, please let me. Just let me prove to you I can do this. Please Jacey." Paul begged grabbing my arm and forcing me to look into his eyes.

His eyes were filled with emotion; I could see he really wanted this. But I wasn't going to give in that easily.

I stepped back away from him. "You want to be in our lives? Fine, but I'm sure as hell not gonna make it easy. Being a dad is hard. You're on probation. I'll call you if I need anything. Goodbye." I made to the door.

"Jace. I know you. You won't call even if you were dying. You have too much pride to ask me for help." Paul said throwing out his arm and preventing me from going inside.

Damn I thought I could get away with it. I thought angrily.

"Let me meet my daughter." Paul whispered softly.

I'm not sure what made me do, possibly because he was sincere, that he really wanted to be in our lives, but I nodded.

"Do not tell her who you are. You don't deserve the title of a father." I said opening the door and pointing inside.

"Thank you." Paul said as he stepped past me.

"Layla! Someone's here to meet you!" I called walking in the house and closing the door behind me. Layla came barreling down the hallway and grabbed Paul's hand, it was huge compared to hers. I smiled despite myself. How could I not when he made Layla look like a midget.

"I'm Layla. I'm five!" She announced holding out 5 fingers to show Paul.

"Really? I'm Paul and I'm 23." Paul replied looking at his hands, he didn't seem to want to remove his hand from Layla's to show how old he was. But, Layla didn't seem to notice. Layla began to chatter away and drag Paul down the hallway towards the sunroom.

Suddenly an idea hit me. Paul could watch Layla for a little while, while I find Jake and apologize. This would help me figure out if I could trust him. I wouldn't be gone long, and really what could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Apparently a lot could happen in the 45 minutes that it took me to find and make up with Jake. I returned home happy that things were finally going my way to find my house in ruins. Toys, dress up clothes and pizza littered the floor. Magic marker was drawn on the walls and worst off Seth was in my prom dress that I couldn't bear to get rid of. Well shards of my prom dress. It would have been harlious if I wasn't so pissed.

"PAUL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" I screamed and Layla, Seth and Paul stopped running around and looked at me. They hadn't noticed me come in.

"Jacey…uh…" Paul started but I cut him off.

"I'm going to leave for one hour and when I get back I want my house cleaned, Layla bathed and ready for bed. And somehow you will fix this dress. I don't care how you manage to sew it back together but I want it fixed, perfect. Do you understand me?" I said my voice dangerous low, my eyes narrowed. Without waiting for a reply I turned on my heel and stormed out.

I jumped in my car and drove back to the beach hoping that Jake was still where I left him. I saw him walking along the road and slowed down "Hey, sexy you need a ride?" I called over the gentle rainfall.

Jake looked up and smiled, he walked around the side of my Jeep and climbed in. "I thought you had to get home?"

"Yeah, I went home and saw Seth in the ruined shards of my prom dress, my child covered in marker and my entire house a mess. So I set the two morons to clean it up." I replied as I pulled back onto the road. "Where are we going?"

"Seth in a dress! Priceless. You should have taken a picture." Jake laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Uh we could go to my house…next right."

I nodded and followed the rest of his directions to his house. I pulled into the driveway and parked. "Cute house."

Jake hopped out and I followed him inside, it was small but cozy. Jake plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. "Make yourself at home."

I smiled at him and sat down on the other end of the couch. "It's like old times isn't it? Just us watching tv, before it all happened."

Jake slid closer to me. "Jacey what happened? You never really told me that night, you just came over crying and then we never talked about it. A few months later you were gone." His arms slid around my waist.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into him, it was comforting. "I was drunk and you know how I can hold my liquor…well it sorta happened. Paul was sexy, he was there and drunk. It happened so fast, I lost my virginity that night. I was scared and confused. My first time was supposed to be special, romantic and it wasn't. It was horrible. I came here, and Jake I was so ashamed, it wasn't supposed to happen like that! Then when I found out I was pregnant I couldn't…I was so ashamed. And I told Paul and he said "It's not mine, you're a slut. I can't help if you can't remember who you slept with." Then when my dad told me we could move if I needed to. I did, I took off without any goodbyes, and they would have made it impossible to leave." Tears started pouring down my cheeks, but I didn't stop them. With Jake I didn't need to cover my pain.

Jake lips softly touched mine and it felt right so I deepened the kiss. All too soon Jake pulled away, "Jace, you could have told me. I would have helped you through it."

I just shook my head and glanced at the clock, "I gotta get home. It's late and I have to put Layla to bed." I stood and Jake walked me to my Jeep.

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow after I get home from work? I'll bring over dinner." Jake offered as he closed the door of my Jeep.

I buckled my seat belt and considered it. "Sure." I smiled starting the engine. "See you then." I called while backing out of the driveway.

I drove home thinking about Jake, how nice it would be just to hang out with him again…I had really missed him while I was in exile. I quietly opened the door of my house, all seemed well on the home front. The walls were free of magic marker and the trash and toys were picked up. I continued my inspection down the hallway, all seemed clean. I opened Layla's door expecting to find a mess, instead I found Paul curled up sleeping on the floor next to Layla's bed. And Layla sleeping on Seth's chest, while Seth was rocking her in the rocking chair.

I smiled at Seth and pointed towards Layla's bed. Seth nodded and passed Layla to me.

"Mommy?"

"Shh, sweetie go back to sleep." I said softly as I kissed her and placed her in bed. I pulled the covers up. "Goodnight baby."

I gently kicked Paul and indicated that Paul and Seth needed to leave the room.

"Well? How's the house?" Paul asked as we entered the living room.

"Looks wonderful. But I'm not about to thank you seeing how you did ruin my house. But I do wonder why the hell was Seth in my prom dress? And is that being repaired?" I said sitting down in the chair facing Seth.

"Yeah, well it was Layla's idea we play dress up!" Seth answered defensively as he yawned bade goodnight and left.

"Is my dressed being repaired?" I asked again, as Paul sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I called my friend Emily and she said 2 weeks tops and it'll be perfect. And Jacey, I'm really sorry." Paul said leaning closer and touching my knee.

"I believe its time you went home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night I slept the soundest I ever had. Maybe it was the comfort of being home, a real home with a friend that actually cares about me. Or maybe it was because Layla was happy, for the first time she had a friend, granted that friend was a lot older than her, but it seemed that Seth would do anything that Layla asked. Maybe I was just exhausted but for whatever reason I slept so soundly that I didn't hear the wolves howling in the woods.

"Momma! There's someone at the door!" Layla cried jumping on my bed, waking me up. I mused her hair, "Did you open it and look?" I asked climbing out of bed and throwing on my robe.

Layla looked at me sheepishly. "You did, didn't you?"

Layla nodded as she followed me down the hallway.

"Lay, that wasn't very smart, don't do that again. Okay?" I replied as I swung open the door but my eyes were focused on her.

Layla nodded her eyes staring at the floor. "I sorry."

"Go play with your toys, if you do it again you'll be in big trouble. Clear?" Someone else added, my eyes quickly snapped up, who the hell thinks they can tell my daughter what she can and cannot do?

"Excuse me. I didn't remember telling you, you could tell my daughter what she could do." I rudely stated.

"I'm sorry I just thought you needed some help. I brought breakfast, if you'd let me in." Paul stated pushing past me into the house.

I sighed and closed the door behind me. I leaned against in and took a deep breath trying to calm my temper. Suddenly there was pressure on me. Paul was hugging me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I relaxed into Paul letting him hold me, and replied "Paul. She's my daughter. I know what's best for her, I know you want to help but please do not tell her what to do unless you're watching her."

Paul released me and turned away, "Your wrong Jacey, you don't know what's best for her. Not always. She needs her dad in her life. And I'm gonna be in her life, so stop pushing me out."

Again I let my temper get the best of me and snapped, I punched Paul as hard as I could in the jaw. I was aiming for his nose but me being so short I clipped the bottom of his jaw instead. Paul started to shake, his eyes no longer held warmth. My hand began to ache and the pain was felt through all my fingers, my knuckles ached. I glanced down at my hand for a second, then the next thing I knew I was flying through the air and was slammed against the wall. The room was fading and quickly the blackness swallowed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I fought my way awake, I wasn't sure what happened but I knew whatever it was, it was something bad that I had to protect Layla from. She was my everything. My body didn't want to move, it was weighing me down in this darkness, with a sluggish force I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom, lying in bed. I appeared to be alone but something moved in the corner of my eye.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked my voice sounded oddly distant.

"I was on my way over when I heard a commotion and I opened the door and saw you lying on the floor passed out. I nearly killed Paul, and called Seth to come take care of Layla and moved you in here. You've been out for a few hours." Jake said moving closer and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Paul did this to me?" I asked my voice Harding. How could Paul do this to me? Clearly he's an asshole and doesn't deserve a chance to be in mine or Layla's life. He's dangerous.

Jake nodded, pushing my hair back. "I think you broke your hand too, so when you feel up to it, we should go get that checked out."

So along with throwing me across the room and knocking me out, Paul also broke my freaking hand! Can today get any worse! I thought bitterly as the doctor wrapped my hand.

"How exactly did this happen, young lady?" The extremely attractive doctor asked, eyeing Jake.

"I kinda punched this jerk in the face." I replied sheepishly avoiding looking at the doctor.

"Paul." Jake grunted from the corner. And the doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, well I happen to know Paul has a slight temper so what did he do to deserve the punch?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"He told me how to raise my daughter." I replied staring into his golden eyes. "And no one tells me how to raise her. Not even her deadbeat dad."

"Oh, and Doctor? Paul may have thrown her across the room to where she slammed into a wall and knocked herself out, if you wouldn't mind checking that, that'd be great." Jake said in a meaningful tone.

I threw him a dirty look; I hated people to know I was weak. After a another hour I was finally able to go home. I was completely fine except 2 broken knuckles and 1 broken fingers, so my entire right hand was in a giant ugly cast.

"Thanks Jake." I said walking towards his car. Jake smiled, "Bitter much?"

"You know it. Um what the hell is he doing here?" I asked spotting Paul leaning against Jake's car.

"I thought you'd be with her." His voice had a slight threat in it.

"Shut the fuck up Paul. Stay the hell away from me and my daughter." I replied, shoving him away from the door so I could get in. Paul grabbed my arm.

"Jacey, you can't do this."

I pulled my knee up and slammed it where the sun doesn't shine. "Watch me." I replied yanking my arm out of his grasp and jumping in the car. Slamming the door and told Jake "Drive me to get Layla please." I spoke calmly. I only did what I had to, to protect myself and daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the following week I ignored Paul, hung out with Jake and Seth, and took care of Layla. I felt pretty content, but it was super annoying to keep yelling at Paul and throwing flower pots at him.

"Jace, wouldn't it be easier to just hear him out?" Seth made the mistake of asking me after I threw pan at Paul.

I whipped around and faced Seth. "Oh, so you think it was okay for Paul to throw me across the room into a wall? He could have killed me. He could have killed Layla!" I screamed tears escaping and making their way down my face.

A wolf howl sounded so close to the house I jumped, terrified. Why would a wolf be so close to a house? Jake appeared in front of me, softly wiping the tears from my face with his thumbs.

"Calm down Jacey, it's alright." He said softly, as the front door closed. I sidestepped around him.

"Who just went outside?"

"Just Seth. See Layla's right here." Jake pointed at Layla playing in the living room.

"But Seth, he could get hurt." I replied walking to go play with Layla.

"Would it make you feel better if I went and got Seth to come back?"

I nodded, and Jake left. Since that first night, me and Jake hadn't kissed again but sparks did fly between us. When I was with him I was happy, Layla was happy when Jake was around too. Or maybe because whenever Jake was over so was Seth, and he was her personal doll and let her do whatever she wanted. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, I wondered who it could be seeing as Jake or Seth would have just walked in. I opened the door to find and tomboyish looking girl there.

"Um hi?" I asked.

"Are you Jacey?" She asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes, I am. What's it to you?" I replied, stepping out on the porch and closing the door behind me.

She snorted. "Talk to Paul. He may be a giant ass but he's annoying me."

"Paul could have killed me. Or my daughter. The only thing I need to talk to Paul about is the restraining order I'm about to put on his ass." I growled eyeing her up.

"Any one of us could kill you, me, Jake, Seth or Paul. We're not who you think we are princess. You need to talk to Paul before I make you." Although this girl towered over me, I wasn't scared. I wasn't easily intimated.

"Make me." I stated. She stepped forward we were close, her glaring down at me and me glaring back up at her. "You don't scare me" I told her honestly.

Before she could say another word, we were dragged away from each other. Warm arms locked my arms tight against my side.

"Get off of me!" I yelled fighting to get away.

"Jacey you need to calm down okay? Fighting with Leah isn't a good idea." A very familiar voice said carrying me into my house and down in the basement. Sounds of heavy objects sliding across the floor and stopping in front of the door flooded my ears.

"What the hell is going on Paul?" I asked my voice harsh as he released me and I spun to the door. Shoving with all my might the door would not budge.

"We're going to talk. You need to hear me out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Jace. I'm gonna be honest, I know you may think I'm crazy but Jace. I'm in love with you." Paul said in a voice barely above a whisper.

I sat a few stairs above him and reached down and slapped him. "Paul, you don't know what love is."

"If I don't know what love is then why do I know that your favorite color is yellow? That your favorite flower is a lily, that you love chicken but hardly ever eat it because Layla doesn't like it. Explain to you how I would know that stuff and so much more if I didn't love you?" My mind was blown; did Paul really admit that he was creeping on me, and really hard?

"You creep." I said simply. "And don't forget you did try to kill me and you broke my hand." I held up my still casted hand for proof.

"I didn't mean that. And I'm really sorry, I just lost control. If it makes you feel better you could beat the hell outta me with a baseball bat or crowbar or something. Let me make it up to you." Paul ran his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"A crowbar? That may do some damage to you." I giggled. Wait. Did I just giggle? At Paul? What the hell was happening to me? I could not fall for this asshole again.

Paul smiled at my laugh.

"How did you manage to throw me across the room? I don't understand, I'm not exactly 5 pounds. I know you're big, but Paul I flew." I whispered fearing the answer. I grew up around here, I heard the legions since I was small, from watching the guys I kinda pieced together a theory. A theory I sincerely prayed was wrong.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." Paul murmured, scooting up a stair.

"Try me."

Paul sighed and rested his head in his hands. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out by now, Jace, I know you're smart. Come on now. You have to have a theory."

"Of course I have a theory, I just wanna know if it's right."

"Jace. I'm a werewolf…."

My heart dropped, my stomach was caught in my throat I wanted to puke right then, but on the outside I remained calm.

My face cracked into a huge grin. "I knew it!"

"What?" A confused Paul asked.

I clapped my hands together in excitement. "My theory is right."

"You are seriously insane. You're excited I'm a werewolf." Paul started at me in disbelief.

"Yeah well you could be worse you could be a stupid vampire. I suppose those are real too, you know the cold one's from the legions?" I replied staring at the door above us. I can't believe I'm actually having a civil conversation with Paul.

"Yes, they are real. Wow I can't believe how well you're taking this. There's just something else I have to tell you." Paul smiled at me, clearly relieved that I wasn't freaking out. It takes a lot to freak me out, but not a lot to piss me off.

"Go on." I replied still staring at the door, I wonder if there all up there, listening.

"I know this is weird but you remember what imprinting is?"

"Yeah, it's when a wolf….Paul you didn't?" I shrieked, jumping away from him.

Clearly this wasn't how Paul was expecting me to take it. He jumped up too. "I couldn't control it. But, I'm glad it happened. I can finally be a father to Layla."

I screamed and launched a lamp at his head; Paul ducked to avoid it, allowing it to crash on the wall behind him. "You only wanna be a fucking father to my daughter because you fucking imprinted on me? Not because it was the right thing to do?" If even possible, my voice cracked up another octave.

"No. I would have stepped up to be a father if it wasn't for imprinting. Imprinting is just showing us that even though I fucked you over, and yes I'll admit I fucked you over, that were meant to be together." Paul reasoned stepping closer to me as I searched for more objects to throw at him.

The door above us opened and the tomboyish girl from early came stomping down the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed. "If I had a chance to be with someone knowing they could never leave and never hurt me, I'd take it in a heartbeat. You, you just like causing Paul pain, indirectly causing the whole goddamn pack pain, you're a bitch. Even more, you're a selfish bitch. You cause your daughter not to have a father, why? Because Paul fucked you over and now when he tries to make it right you push him away. You cause Jake pain because clearly that boy likes you and your toying with his emotions, you kiss him knowing that you cause everyone else pain. And worst off, your selfish because Paul's going crazy. He used to be a giant ass, but now he's changed yet you cause him to become an ass again. You need to grow up, because your causing everyone pain, you stupid selfish bitch."

Emotions were running wild in my heart, anger at Paul, angry at this girl and mostly anger at myself for causing this, sadness because I didn't mean to hurt all those people, happiness to know that Paul could not leave me and he changed for me, but mostly anger which caused me to commit the dumbest mistake of my life, despite having a broken hand, I punched Leah in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as my fist connected with Leah's face she morphed into a giant wolf, someone pulled me away just in time for Leah had snapped right where I had been a few seconds before. Suddenly, the space between me and Leah grew for a silver wolf launched himself into Leah and they started fighting.

The room was spinning, fading. My chest ached, blood was staining my shirt. I wasn't sure when I was cut or how bad. I stumbled backwards and my foot got caught on the couch, I fell backwards. My legs felt like lead, they were so heavy. My head weighed a thousand pounds, I had no effort to move, and the wolves were still snarling and snapping at each other. The small gray wolf darted past the bigger sliver one and flew at me. I couldn't even raise my arms to fend off the attack, pain seared through me, the scream pierced ears of those in a one mile radius as the room faded to black.

"She's not a very bright one is she? This is the 3rd werewolf she's hit. You'd think she'd learn." A very unfamiliar voice said, I could hear but I was sure I couldn't open my eyes or speak. Everything was still too heavy. As I lay on the uncomfortable bed, a thousand pounds weighed down on me. I didn't bother to fight it, I was too exhausted. I focused on the conversation.

The sound of a bone crushing washed over me. "Shut the hell up, Brady. Or I'll break more than just your nose." Paul threatened.

"Paul, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Another voice said, while Paul snorted angrily. His breath blew across my face.

"How bad is Leah banged up?" Yet another voice asked. They were all deep, but warming…all except the first.

"I coulda killed her; I think she wanted me too. But you know Leah, always a fighter. I would have killed her if Jake and Seth hadn't pulled me off."

"But, still how bad?"

"Nearly all the bones in her body broken, lost lot of blood. I think I punctured a lung too." Paul replied with no remorse in his voice, it was almost like he thought she deserved it.

"Good thing we heal fast. She woulda died on the way here."

"She would have deserved it. Look at Jacey, look what Leah did to my imprint. She would have deserved to die."

I silently prayed that someone said my injuries; I wanted to know to extent of my damages. I also prayed that someone said something about Layla, where was she? Who was watching her?

"Ahh, good good. She's doing much better. She should wake up soon. Make sure you call when she wakes up, I want to check on her." A velvet voice said gently poking my side.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." Paul responded immediately, smoothing my hair back. "Will those heal?" he whispered, clearing not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Yes, but they'll scar. Not as deep as Emily's though. Hers will be pretty unnoticeable after a while." Dr. Cullen reassured Paul underneath his breath.

So I had cuts that would scar, but not as bad as this unknown Emily. But how bad is bad? I needed to find out, and for that I had to wake up, back to fighting. With great effort, I managed to open my eyes.

There was Paul staring at my right arm, there was the doctor smiling down at me, I glanced past him. There were 5 huge guys, who deeply resembled Paul, Jake and Seth. All who were present.

"I'm glad your awake, Jacey." The doctor said checking my neck. Every head turned towards me, everyone's face brightened but Paul smiled the brightest and he kissed my hand.

"Glad to be awake." I managed to choke out, my voice raspy.

Paul held a glass of water with a straw to my lips, with intense effort I managed to sallow some water before most of it spilled down my face.

Paul gently laughed as I smiled and looked at him, the plead for information bright in my eyes.

"Layla's at my friend Sam's. His wife is watching her and their son. Needless to say, they are getting along great." Paul answered pointing at the tallest man. "That's Sam."

"Nice to finally meet you Jacey. Sorry it had to be like this though." He said extending his hand, I tried to raise my hand and found I couldn't, I winced.

"Sorry, I can't move." Paul growled at that statement.

Sam looked at his feet uncomfortably, "It's alright. If someone would be so kind to tell me what happened, that'd be great." I asked staring at Paul.

"After you punched Leah she lost control and phased. I phased and fought her back, but she was playing mind games, and in a moment of weakness she darted past me and attacked you. Immediately I attacked back, but then it was too late. I almost killed Leah, while Jake called 911. He and Seth then stepped in and stopped me from finishing what I started. And here we are." Paul explained as he watched my face for reactions.

"So what are my damages?"

_A/N: Okay, so I have no idea what Jacey's injuries should consist of, so if someone could help me out then I can update a lot faster. But until then I can't update. Thanks! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Paul avoided my question; he averted his eyes and struck up a conversation with Sam. I groaned impatiently and his attention snapped back to me.

"I need to know." I begged, "Please Paul."

Paul sighed. "Broken arm, 6 broken ribs, a blood-filled lung, that had to be drained, and server cuts around the chest, stomach, and thighs." He said barely above a whisper.

"Leah did this to me?" I asked in the same tone.

Paul's eyes hardened, his face tight, he nodded.

"I deserved it. Everything she said was true." I held up my hand to silence him, "Because Paul, I love you and I always have. I just don't want to be burned again, and Paul I want to do things right. I want you to move in and be a father to Layla, and slowly we can rebuild our relationship and family."

I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Paul's face. His eyes shown with happiness, his mouth wide, pure joy raided off his tanned skin. His lips gently brushed my forehead. "I love you too, and I'm so happy that were trying to make this work. I would love to take you up on your offer."

The room broke out with applause, Jake yelled "Finally!", but my eyes never left Paul's, and in those few seconds years of pain and sorrow past between us and floated into space-none of it mattered now.

The next few weeks were burly, many people came and went, and Paul and Layla hardly left my side. I would have to force Paul to go get food. But, I didn't manage to force him to go home; he slept in the chair next to my bed. Layla stayed with Sam and Emily, Seth sleeping over too. Many of the pack came to visit, but I have yet to see Leah. Anytime someone mentioned her name, Paul would start shaking and become stony. My lung was healed and I could breathe normally as long as I didn't exert too much energy-like Paul would let that happen anyway, my ribs were taped and healing along with my arm, the cuts were faded into deep pink scars. They weren't as bad as Emily's though, she had long scars down her face, but she was still beautiful. I met the entire pack by now and they all seemed pretty nice. Jake kept bringing this girl Bella around and she would annoy me.

"Jake's been great. He's like my little brother!" Bella whined ruffing Jake's hair.

Sadness shot across Jake's face before her could mask it. My eyes narrowed. I wish Paul was here, I thought bitterly staring out the window. He usually makes Bella feel uncomfortable so she leaves. But I missed spending time with Jake, so I guess I'd have to put up with it.

"Where's Paul?" I asked glumly, I just wanted to get out of this room and go home.

"Where's Paul?" a deep voice mocked entering the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Jerk," I muttered as he placed a pizza box on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"You love me."

I rolled my eyes again and grunted, smiling at Jake, over Paul's shoulder I spotted Bella motioning to Jake that she wanted to leave. I smiled even harder. "You're terrible." Paul whispered softly.

"We're gonna head out, you know let you too get reacquainted." Jake said shoving Paul back so he could hug me.

"See ya Jake, come visit me soon." I replied as they left, Paul and Jake shared a secret smile. I wondered what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soon after Paul ate most of the pizza, while I barely had a slice, Dr. Cullen entered the room. Since being in the hospital, Paul has been really calm and understanding towards the Doctor. Who I was recently informed was a vampire.

"Well, Jacey. Looks like you're okay to go home, if you're ready for that." The Doctor replied as he checked over my paperwork.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I attempted to jump out of the bed but Paul pushed me back down.

"Not so fast."

I glared at him as I tried to slowly get up. I wanted to jump out of the bed and do a happy dance but Paul of course wouldn't allow that to happen.

Paul blindfolded my eyes as we drove to my house, at this point I kinda figured there was a party going on. I played along anyway.

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?" I complained as I climbed out of the car. I swear I could hear Paul rolling his eyes.

"Jacey, just stop complaining." He said pressing his lips to my head and guiding me up the stairs. He opened the door and untied my blindfold.

The whole pack (minus Leah) and their imprints stood in my living room. Children ran around and slipped outside.

"Wow, guys." I smiled, hugging each one of them. As my arms slid around Jake, he whispered in my ear "I know you don't like Bella, so I took her home."

"Thanks," I breathed back.

The party raged for hours, mountains of food were demolished as well as my couch, which Brady and Colin swore they would repair. The children were playing in the backyard, as the women talked in the kitchen. Most of the pack was in the living room or in the basement where Paul had set up his "man-cave" while I was in the hospital. I was staring out the front window when Paul slid up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I love you, Jace." He breathed in my ear.

"I love you too, Paul." I turned to face him. "Where's Layla?"

"Out back."

But the laughter from the backyard was no more, my eyes widened as my heart pounded against my ribs. Paul darted away from me, the sounds of screaming and cussing were heard throughout the house. Everyone raced to Paul.

"A fucking Bloodsucker was here. He took the kids!" Paul screamed before bursting into a wolf.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

All round me, the men burst into wolves while the women burst into tears. As for me, I didn't do either. I was numb to the pain; anger filled every inch of me. Layla, my daughter. It was only thing that matter to me. When you fucked with me was one thing, when you fucked with my daughter that was a whole another level. There was going to be hell to pay. I turned away from the backdoor, and walked through the house. Without a word, I picked up Paul's car keys.

As I drove, my mind was working, pounding, forming a plot. I unfortunately, knew where that thing lived, from all the drives I took with Jake. I slammed on the brakes sliding across her front yard, leaving tire marks. I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door. I saw Bella peek out of the window, as I stormed up the porch and pounded on the door.

Bella shyly opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Get your fucking bloodsuckers over here now. Some bloodsucker took our kids." I replied in a dangerous voice.

"Oh my god. Come in. I'll call Edward right away." Bella said as she backed away into the kitchen, nearly tripping on her feet. I rolled my eyes as I followed her in slamming the door.

Seconds later, the Cullen's surrounded me as I explained and they took off towards the territory line.

"Jacey, is there anything I can do to help?" Bella asked as I stood to leave.

"Yeah, call me if you hear anything. Jake left his phone at my house so just call him, or Emily, or someone. You can't imagine how this is killing us. Even me." I said softly, my voice cracking, tears filled my eyes and I fought them back. "I have to be the strong one though, I have to handle business." And with that I turned and left.

The drive home was the worst. I did everything I could. I alerted those who could help us. And now, without a plan, nothing held back the sorrow that filled me. Layla, my precious Layla. If someone hurt her, I'd kill them, the Paul and Seth could take care of the rest. The kids had to be okay, we couldn't lose them.

The scent of food filled my nose as I entered my house. Kim, Jared's imprint and mother to one of the kids who were taken whispered, "Emily bakes when she's upset. Plus she said the boys will need food when they come back."

I nodded and set in to help her. A few hours later, the mountains of food had been replaced and the boys were not back. I didn't have any more ingredients so no more food could be made. I tossed some wood into the fireplace and tried to relax, I could hear Emily, mother of 3 of the missing children, crying in the bathroom. No one talked. We were alone in our pain, silently worried about our men and children. I still fought the urge to cry. Time ticked by slowly. Kim has fallen asleep in a chair, Emily was half asleep on the couch, and Lauren (Brady's imprint) was lying on the rug watching the fire. She was a lucky one, she didn't have any children. Michaela (another lucky one) was asleep on the other chair, and I stood at the backdoor, staring into the woods.

Suddenly a pale boy darted out of the woods, carrying a small body. My legs felt like lead, as my heart and head screamed to jump him. He placed the body on the lawn, looked up and waved sadly at me, before disappearing. My voice managed to return to me before the use of my legs, I screamed as I ran towards the body.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I reached the body of Alex, Emily's youngest son. His breathing was low, blood trickled from his back, where there were cuts; Emily raced out of the house and shoved me aside. I watched her, as she cried and carried her son into the house.

"Kim, call Carlisle. His number is on Jake's phone. Alex needs to be checked out." I murmured as I stared into the woods. The moonlight made everything look so beautiful, so peaceful. Such lies, I thought. A few moments later, Carlisle tore out of the woods and into the house. I knew I should follow, but I couldn't. Being there, hearing that Alex was okay, and not knowing if Layla was okay. I slid back to the porch, and sat on the steps.

"He just needs some rest, food and make sure you change the bandage very few hours." Carlisle said as he backed away, heading back out.

"Don't worry, Jacey. We'll have them back soon. We have them trapped now. We're working on a plan." He said softly as he disappeared into the woods.

The hours dragged on and nothing changed. We were all still silent, still alone in our pain. Michaela and Lauren went to the store around 6, for more food. It was just to give us something to do. More food was whipped up and we still had not heard word from anyone. I could not eat, and it seemed no one else could either.

I thought I was going crazy when I heard sounds of laughter echoing through the house, I exchanged looks with Kim as we all raced towards the back door to see the pack and all the children coming out of the woods. I tore towards Layla and scooped her up; I hugged her tight as Paul scooped me up.

"Layla." I muttered kissing her softly. Paul kissed my head and then Layla's.

"We're safe baby."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Seth stood awkwardly to the side of us; I could tell he wanted to hold Layla. I nodded towards him and Paul sat us down, I passed Layla to Seth, who exclaimed happy "Sethie!"

"There's a ton of food in the house, if ya'll are hungry." I called smiling as the men broke away from their imprints and raced inside. The women followed shaking their heads. The only thing that could make the men leave their imprints was food.

Seth stayed though, and moved closer to my side. "Jacey, I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

"Seth, you can." I interrupted. "I know you don't feel like that towards Layla, you just want to protect her so yes, you can stay the night. I know how hard it's been on all of us."

"Thanks. Uh, and would you mind telling Paul? I don't want to be the person to break the news." Seth muttered nervously, glancing towards the house.

I rolled my eyes; shaking my head I held my arms out for my daughter. "You're a big baby, Seth." I replied walking towards the house.

Soon after the food was eaten, the pack left, each pair going to their own homes. I lifted the sleeping Layla off the couch and carried her into her room. I tucked her in and kissed her gently, "Night, Layla. I love you." I whispered. I flicked off the light and joined Seth and Paul in the living room.

"Seth, you know where the blankets are, make yourself comfortable. Come on Paul, let's go to bed." I said extending my hand out to Paul.

Paul ignored my hand and instead narrowed his eyes at Seth. "You are not staying here."

I sighed. "Paul. Stop. I gave him permission. Imagine if it was me missing. How would you feel?"

"I would…"

"Exactly man. Go to bed, I'll be good here." Seth extended across the couch.

With some reluctance Paul grabbed my hand and followed me into my, now our room. He flopped on the bed as I changed. "You know I haven't slept in here yet, I wanted to wait for you." Paul said holding out his arms for me.

I fell into his arms, warmth eloping me for the first time since Layla went missing. I rested my head on his chest, "I'm glad you did. I wanted our first night to be special, but…your probably exhausted."

"Jace, you don't mean?" Paul said pulling my face up to meet his.

I nodded slowly, "But, I can see you don't want to..."

In a manner of seconds, I was flipped over to my back and Paul was hovering over me. His lips a few inches from mine.

"Jace, whatever you want, I'll do whatever you want, anytime." Paul replied softly, kissing my forehead. Blood rushed to his kiss, making it warmer.

I smiled and nodded, and this time it felt right.


End file.
